Charmed again, and again
by Clementynes
Summary: Taking a hiatus. Sorry! ...
1. Family vacation

Piper, Phoebe and Paige stood inside their living area, at the manor in San Francisco. Around them, stood three men by the names of Leo, Coop and Henry.

" Leo it's fine, go with them" Ushered Piper at Leo, her husband. " Really we'll be fine without you guys."

Piper was referring to the family vacation to New York that the sisters were planning to go on with their husbands that day. It had appeared that Phoebe could not get the time off work, and as Piper was six months pregnant, she really didn't feel like going with them. Paige had only planned to go because she did not want to be the only sister not going, but as it now seemed that they weren't, she had no intention of going. When the sisters presented this news to their husbands, they had in fact seemed very disappointed, after going to the trouble of booking a hotel and constantly talking about all the exciting things to do in New York. Over the past year, the guys had seemed to get along great, and so the sisters felt that just because they could not take the vacation, there was no reason for the guys not to.

" Piper, I cant just take a vacation without you and leave you here, pregnant and with two infants to care for" Leo explained.

"Oh give me a break Leo," Piper laughed " After all the demons I've handled in the past 8 years, I think I can handle being alone with the boys for a couple of weeks."

" Don't worry Leo, Paige and I will help out with the boys." Phoebe grinned, and then turned to Paige who nodded. Listening to the talk between Piper and Leo, Henry turned towards his own wife and sighed.

" Paige, I don't feel right going without you. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

" To be truthful Henry, I just don't feel like going. It's fine, go." Paige smiled at her husband. Coop glanced at Phoebe as if to check with her that she did not mind, and Phoebe returned by smiling and nodding, and then walking over to hug him.

"Well then," Phoebe pulled away from Coop and clapped her hands together, looking out of the window, "You guys better get going, I assume that's your cab outside."

"Wait, cab? Why don't you just orb?" Paige pulled a confused face. Since the ultimate battle, the elders had allowed Leo to have his white lighter powers back so that he could continue to teach in magic school. This had, at first, caused some unnecessary panicking as Piper had believed that this would once again make Leo immortal, however it was soon confirmed after by the Elders that Leo would remain mortal and would grow old with Piper, just like they had foreseen.

"Because," Henry smiled, "We are going to travel as regular people. This cab takes us to the airport where we will catch a plane like everybody else." All six of them walked towards the front door. Passing Wyatt and Chris in their play pen, Piper reached in and scooped up Chris as Leo picked up Wyatt.

" Say goodbye to daddy and your uncles, boys" Piper said softly.

" Bye daddy" Wyatt mumbled in his sweet toddler voice. Chris responded by smiling at everybody in the room and pulling at Piper's long dark hair.

" Bye, boys, daddy wont be gone for long." Leo smiled. Henry and Coop responded by ruffling the boys hair in a playful way. After all three couples had said their goodbyes, Piper, Phoebe and Paige watched their husbands get into the taxi and waved at them as it drove off. Shutting the door behind her, Phoebe picked up her eldest nephew who had started to cry.

"Oh don't worry, Wyatt," Phoebe cooed, stroking his blonde hair. " Daddy wont be gone for that long." Piper rolled her eyes at Phoebe. She smiled to herself at how her sister was always the first one to go running up to a child and cuddle it.

" Just leave him Phoebe, he's just after attention. He'll be fine in about 5 minutes." Piper whispered as they walked into the kitchen. Paige glanced over at the clock on the wall. It was already 1pm and her lunch hour for social services would be over in fifteen minutes.

" Well I best get back to work, I might call round later if you need me to baby-sit the boys while your at P3." Paige rolled her eyes sarcastically and smiled. " Seen as I have nothing else to do with Henry on vacation." Piper did not need to go to work yet at her night club P3, as it was only the afternoon and her night club would not be open yet. Piper placed Chris into his play pen and stood facing her two sisters.

" I was thinking, since the guys are away," Piper talked slowly. "You two could move back in here so that when I'm at P3 and your watching the boys, you can just go to bed if you get tired instead of waiting up for me to come home"

Phoebe and Paige exchanged glances. They both knew what this was about, and deep down so did Piper. They knew that the truth was that Piper didn't want to be alone in the manor. Ever since

they had moved out, Piper had constantly been remarking on how quite the house was with just her, Leo, Billie and the boys. Now that their friend Billie had moved back onto her college campus and Leo was away for two weeks, Piper would be all alone. Piper knew that it wasn't because she was scared, it was just that she was so used to living with her sisters, that the past year without them had seemed lonely, even though they still dropped by almost every day and that now they were all going home to empty homes, they should all just stay together.

" It would be a lot more convenient for all of us." Piper added, trying to convince her sisters. Phoebe's stare suddenly turned into a warm smile. Phoebe knew that it would mean a lot to Piper if they just stayed with her for the two weeks.

" You don't need to try and convince us, sweetie." Phoebe placed Wyatt on the floor and put her arm around her older sister. " If it makes you happy, then I'm in." Piper smiled and turned towards her youngest sister, Paige.

"Ditto." Paige laughed. She didn't really see the point in it, but she knew it couldn't hurt and she spent so much time in the manor anyway, it wouldn't be much of a difference. "I'll bring some clothes and stuff round after work." Although both Phoebe and Paige had moved out of the Halliwell Manor over a year ago, some of their belonging still remained in their old rooms.

" Paige do you mind if you orb me to my apartment before you go back to work? I need to finish some of the 'Ask Phoebe' letters." Phoebe said.

" Sure, Pheebz. See you later Piper!" Paige called as she orbed both herself and Phoebe out of the room, leaving Piper with a flash of Paige's red hair and a circle of blue and white light. Walking into the dining room, Piper smiled to herself. It will be just like old times, she thought.


	2. All under one roof

**Okay, im sorry this chapter is _really_ short. There was just not much else i could put in it. This chapter is basically just about the sisters moving their stuff in together, oh and noticing something odd about Phoebe. Make sure you read chapter three once it is published, as that is where the real story begins ;) .**

* * *

" Piper, I'm home" Paige called dragging a black suitcase as she shut the front door to the Halliwell Manor behind her. She felt comfortable using the word "home" as technically this was the house which she had been living in for the past few years. Although it was only 5:30pm, it was late November and it was completely dark outside.

" Do you need a hand with that?" Piper asked walking into the room with her long dark hair tied back into a pony tail, wearing a pink apron and carrying a large cookery spoon.

"Yes please, I never knew how heavy a few clothes were," Paige heaved, then looking up at Piper and noticing her apron. " Oooh something smells nice, what's cookin'."

" Oh I just thought that I'd make us all a nice dinner that's all. You haven't ate anything have you?" Piper picked up one end of Paige's suitcase and together they dragged it up the staircase, Paige pushing and Piper pulling.

"Well I don't know, does half an apple count?" Paige laughed, struggling with trying to get the suitcase up the stairs.

Paige suddenly stopped and looked up at Piper.

" Wait. What are we doing? I should just orb it up into my room"

" No Paige," Piper said sternly. "You know how I feel about using magic for household chores."

" Fine" Paige muttered. Sometimes she wondered what the point in having powers was if she couldn't use them for simple things that would make her life easier. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

" Hi guys" Phoebe called running down the stairs. She was wearing a light blue jogging shorts and a white top and her shoulder length dark brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she turned around and started to run back up, passing Piper and Paige.

" What the?" Paige questioned, looking at her sister in confusion. When Phoebe started to run back down again, Paige held out her arm so she couldn't get past.

" Phoebe, what the hell are you doing?" Paige pulled a confused face. Phoebe tilted her head and smiled.

" Jogging!" She replied and then moved Paige's arm so she could get past.

" Jogging? On the stairs?" Paige looked at Piper to see if she understood any of the madness.

" Yeah, I wouldn't worry, she's been doing it for the past 30 minutes." Piper said rolling her eyes, clearly not worried. The two sisters pulled the suitcase to the top of the stairs. Suddenly there was a large bang at the bottom of the stairs.

" Ouch!" Phoebe yelled. Looking down, Phoebe and Paige saw Phoebe lying at the bottom the stairs.

" Serves you right, sis" Piper laughed.

" Ok, that's enough for today." Phoebe sighed, walking to the top of the stairs, bending down and breathing deeply.

" Phoebe why were you just jogging on the stairs, you're in perfect shape its not like you need to. Since when have you been the health freak?" Paige laughed. Looking at Paige's face, Phoebe explained herself.

" I'm not. I just thought that since its cold and dark outside, I'd take my daily jog inside instead." Phoebe said.

She followed her sisters into Paige's room and collapsed onto her bed. Paige looked at Piper to see if she was thinking the same thing. What had gotten into her sister? Paige knew that occasionally Phoebe would take a jog, but not to the extent that she would run up and down the stairs if she was unable to go outside.

" Whatever" Paige rolled her eyes. She had forgotten how crazy her sisters could be sometimes, especially Phoebe. She then stared down at the suitcase on her bedroom floor, and the clothes inside it that needed to be unpacked.

" I'm going to go finish dinner." Piper clapped her hands together and left the room.

Paige then looked over to her sister that was sprawled out across her bed. At least one thing she knew was certain. She knew that she wouldn't't have any space to herself, for the next two weeks, living under the same roof as her sisters again.

" If your going to stay in my room, at least help me unpack." Paige laughed, trying not to sound too mean, yet still trying to hint that she wanted the room to herself. Phoebe however, did not need the hint. She already sensed that Paige wanted to be alone, and got up off Paige's bed.

" See you at dinner." Phoebe winked, walking out of the room.

" Yeah, you may be running on the stairs, but separate you from your food and there's trouble" Paige joked.

" Hey, I heard that!" Phoebe yelled from behind the door.

**_TBC_**


	3. The girl with the bike

**Thankyou for all of the reviews :) Okay, so here is chapter 3 as promised.**

**Sorry for the wait. I start working on the next chapter and so hopefully you wont have to wait as long!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The three Halliwell sisters were in their living area. It was now almost 9pm, and after eating a large meal, the sisters were relaxing in front of the television.

" Change the channel, this is boring." Phoebe complained, turning to Paige and gently reaching out for the remote. She was trying not to wake Wyatt who was fast asleep on her knee, resting his head on her shoulder.

" No I'm watching that." Paige teased, grabbing the remote back from Phoebe. Piper remained silent, sitting on the couch next to Chris's baby monitor.

"Uh, Whatever." Phoebe rolled her eyes, playfully. " Just because you…" Her voice trailed off as she had just heard a loud bang that appeared to be coming from outside the manor.

" What the hell was that!?" Piper yelled, standing up.

" I don't know." Phoebe looked down at Wyatt who was now awake. " But whatever it was it woke Wyatt up."

" Im gonna' go check." Paige said, turning for the door. Phoebe and Piper followed her. As they opened the front door, the sisters saw a small, figure lying in a heap on the sidewalk in the pouring rain, in front of the manor. Phoebe, Paige and Piper ran down to the where the person was lying, and as they got closer they realised that she was lying underneath a bicycle. Despite the street lamps, it was very dark outside and although they couldn't see very well they could tell that she was in pain. Getting closer, Phoebe could see a young teenage girl.

" Are you okay, sweetie?" Phoebe knelt down by the girl as she sat up. " What happened?"

" I don't know I just, urm, fell off my bike." The girl explained. She tried to stand up, but fell back down and let out a yelp.

" We heard a bang." Piper informed her, looking confused. " How did you fall off?" The girl looked like she was about to answer, but instead let out another moan.

" I cant stand up." She cried. "It hurts."

" Ok, lets get you inside." Paige gestured to her sisters to help whilst slowly holding the girl's arm as she tried to stand up. " Then we will be able to see how badly you are hurt."

Leaving the scratched bicycle on the sidewalk, the four of them walked slowly up the driveway and into the Halliwell Manor. Phoebe and Paige ushered the girl to sit on the couch, as she seemed in a lot of pain whilst standing up. In the light, the sisters could see the girl more clearly. She was a young, skinny teenage girl with red streaks in her long dark hair. Her face looked dirty, and she was soaking wet and covered in cuts and bruises. Looking down at the girl, Phoebe noticed a rip in her somewhat tattered jeans with a large, bleeding cut on her right knee.

" That looks painful." Phoebe said, rushing to get a towel. " You must have had a bad fall.

" Well yeah, I fell off my bike." The girl replied.

" We heard a loud bang. Falling off a bicycle does not produce a loud bang." Piper raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Spill."

" No, really." The girl protested. "I was just riding and its pretty dark and slippery and so I just lost control of my bike. I guess I fell so hard it created a bang."

" Ouch." Phoebe winced, kneeling down beside the girl whilst gently dabbing her wound. Piper looked at her uncertainly.

" Okay then, well what's your name and number?"

" Why?" The girl asked, frowning.

" Well I need to go and inform your parents about where you are, so they can come and collect you." Piper smiled at the girl, to try and gain her trust.

" Oh no!" The young girl sat up sharply. "They're not home."

" Well then I'll drive you home, if you tell me where you live." Piper smiled again.

" No that's okay, I'll just ride my bike." She answered quickly.

" Sweetie, your bike is all bent and you can hardly move your leg." Phoebe said, looking at the her bleeding knee. "Besides, its raining!"

" I'll be fine." She responded.

" What were you doing out alone in the rain anyway?" Paige asked, suspiciously. " Your what, thirteen fourteen?"

" Im fifteen." She responded. " I was on my way back from a friend's house." Phoebe placed a band aid on the girl's cut.

"There, that should help a little." Phoebe smiled, pulling herself to her feet.

" Thanks." The girl smiled and looked up at the three nice women who had helped her and invited her into their house. She felt safe here and felt like she belonged.

"What is your name?" She asked Phoebe, who was standing the closest to her. She could not explain it to herself but she somehow felt drawn to them and needed to find out more information.

" I'm Phoebe." Phoebe smiled, then turned towards her sisters. "This is my big sister Piper, and this is my little sister Paige." Paige and Piper both smiled at the girl.

" Oh and this is Wyatt, my nephew and Piper's little boy." Phoebe added, pointing to the little boy who had now dosed off again on the couch. " What's your name?"

Ignoring the question, the girl now turned towards Paige, who had been quietly standing , observing the conversation.

" So do you all live together?" She asked.

" Urm, yeah…kind of…its complicated." Paige sighed, smiling. She didn't feel the need to explain the whole situation to some random teenager off the street.

" You still didn't answer the question." Piper raised an eyebrow at the teenager. " What's your name?"

" Oh urm, Harley." She responded.

" That's a…unique and interesting name." Paige said thoughtfully.

" Well then, urm, Harley," Piper responded, reaching for her keys. " I'm going to drive you home."

" No!" Harley yelled, standing up quickly. By the look of pain on her face, Piper could tell that she regretted it.

" Yes." Piper pulled a confused and sarcastic look at Harley. "Come on."

"No really, its alright. I can walk back." Harley smiled.

" We're not just gonna' let you walk back in the rain, with an injured knee and where its really dark outside." Paige informed her.

" No Please." Harley responded, this time with more force in her voice. " I'll be ok."

" Its really no trouble…" Piper started, opening the front door to the manor. However, she was interrupted by Harley.

" I'll be fine!" She yelled, reaching out her arm in frustration.

To everybody's shock, all of the photo frames and the lamp on the large side table next to them went flying into the air and landed on the floor with a large crash. Harley screamed in shock, unsure of what just happened. How had the furniture just managed to fly into the air like that? Although it hurt when she bent her knee, Harley did not plan on sticking around.

" I've got to go." She mumbled and dashed off through the door and out into the rain, disappearing down Prescott street.

" What the…" Paige said slowly, tilting her head.

A stunned Phoebe and Piper, stood there silent and shocked.

Piper scratched her head. What had just happened? Piper thought to herself. Could it be that that girl, Harley, had a power and wasn't just a random mortal teenager?

It was a possibility of course, that it was a mere coincidence, that maybe a strong draft had somehow blown away the furniture at the exact moment the Harley stretched out her arm. Piper looked at her two younger sisters. She knew, probably better than all of them, that when strange things happened in the Halliwell family, it would be more than just a coincidence. Piper then focused her attention of Phoebe, who was staring back at Piper, appearing to be thinking the same thing. Did Harley harbour the power of telekinesis? It was a power that Piper knew very well, because a person very close to her had once harboured it. A person that had died five years ago.


	4. Piper's feelings

**Here is is! Sorry for the wait. Dont forget to review and let me know what you think. This chapter is slightly different, more Piper centralized. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

" Morning, Sunshine!" Phoebe called as Piper walked into the Halliwell kitchen, wearing blue and white pyjamas with fluffy blue slippers and her long raven hair tied back into a pony tail. It was the day after they had met the young girl called Harley, and it was a bright and sunny San Francisco morning.

" Hey Pheebz." Piper smiled, grabbing a bowl and filling it with cereal and milk.

" Sleep well?" Phoebe asked, looking up from the newspaper she was reading.

"Not really, I couldn't help but think about last night." Piper walked over to the table where Phoebe was sitting, and sat down. After Harley had left, the confused sisters had decided not to say anymore about her. After all, she was just a stranger to them who they had only known for a mere hour.

" Oh you mean that kid, Harley?" Phoebe asked, taking a sip of coffee.

" Well I was thinking more about what she did." Piper explained. "It was just like Prue." Both sisters remained quiet for a few moments, thinking about their older sister Prue, who had died five years ago. Phoebe knew how sensitive Piper was on that particular subject, and so waited a few minutes before she finally spoke.

"That was kind of strange, huh?" She replied.

"I'm thinking that maybe", Piper paused for a moment. "Maybe she has the power of telekinesis, like Prue did." Piper replied.

"If so, do you think she used her power on purpose?"

"I don't know, she looked just as shocked as we did." Piper exclaimed whilst eating her cereal. " She might not even be aware that she has a power, if she has one that is."

"If she does have a power that she doesn't know about, she will find out sooner or later." Phoebe told Piper. "Its better if she finds out sooner, otherwise she may end up accidentally hurting an innocent."

" I think its better to stay out of it, Phoebe." Piper warned.

" To me she just seemed like a scared, wet and injured teenager." Phoebe looked up at Piper and smiled.

" Yes but, there was something not right. She hesitated when we asked her for her name, and she didn't let me drive her home." Piper knew that she had just contradicted herself, but was too confused to say anymore.

"She probably didn't want to tell us her name because she didn't know us." Phoebe said as she took another sip of coffee.

"Maybe." Piper half-smiled at her little sister before looking around the room. "Where's Paige?"

"Oh she went to work already." Phoebe confirmed without even glancing up from the newspaper she was reading.

"Already?" A shocked Piper asked, glancing at the clock on the wall. "That's early, its only eight, she usually doesn't leave until eight thirty.

"Yeah well, I think she wanted to check by her apartment first, before she goes to work. I think she misses Henry. She told me that she felt kind of strange not being there, you know?" Phoebe closed her newspaper. "Speaking of which, I best get ready for work myself."

She got up and playfully patted Piper of the back before leaving the room. Piper looked down at her bowl of cereal and began to think to herself.

_One day, only one day Paige has been staying at the manor and away from Henry and she is already running off back to her apartment. Has she already forgotten that this used to be her home? Correction, this still is her home. The place where all three of us used to spend every freaking moment of our lives together. _It had been over six months since the three sisters had all lived together in the manor, and Piper felt hurt that Paige had described staying there with them as 'strange.'

"Pheebs?" Piper called, standing up.

"Yes?" Phoebe asked, poking her head around the door.

"Do you miss Coop?" Piper asked quietly. She knew asking her sister this was pretty strange, but she wanted to find out if Phoebe had been feeling the same as Paige.

"Of course I do!" Phoebe smiled, picturing the face of her new husband whom she had only been married to for a month and then tilted her head slightly confused. "Why?"

"No reason." Piper replied and turned her back on her sister as she put her empty cereal bowl into the dishwasher.

Phoebe walked towards her big sister, sensing that she felt insecure.

"There must be a reason sweetie." Phoebe stated. Piper turned to face her sister and looked into her eyes.

"You say that you miss Coop, even though he has only been gone for one day." Piper looked down at her feet. "And Paige told you that being here with us and away from Henry is strange."

"Well I do miss Coop, he is my husband Piper, and so of course I miss him." Phoebe responded. " And what Paige means is that she is so used to living in her apartment with Henry, it feels different to be in the manor with us." Phoebe was unsure as to what point her sister was trying to make.

"I just get the feeling that you would both rather be back with your men, whom you spend every day with, than here with me and your nephews." Piper mumbled.

Phoebe pulled another confused face. What was going on with Piper?

"Piper." Phoebe warned, staring at her. "You know how much Paige and I love you and the boys. Now I have to go get ready, we will talk about this later, missy." After Phoebe hugged Piper and disappeared out of the kitchen, Piper sighed.

"There is nothing _to_ talk about." She didn't know what was coming over her. _What is up with me?_ She thought. _I cant believe that both Phoebe and Paige miss their husbands already. Don't they enjoy spending time with me for once? _

Piper sat down on a kitchen stool. She didn't want to face the truth, but she knew that she had to. She was jealous of Henry and Coop being married to her sisters. Of course, not jealous in _that _way. That would just be wrong, They were her sisters after all! Her sisters, and her best friends.

Piper put her hands to her head, feeling slightly guilty. She knew that Henry and Coop made her sisters happy and her sisters happiness was the most important thing to her. She had nothing against Henry and Coop, they were great guys and she got along with them very well! But Piper knew that deep down inside of her, she was relieved that the guys were on vacation for two weeks, happy that they would not be around for a short while.

She knew that now that the whole demon fighting, power of three, ass kicking destiny had been fulfilled, there was no reason why the sisters should live together. After all, that was the main reason why they had all lived under one roof for all that time. And although Piper was more than happy about their new, demon free lives, she still missed one major factor in her lives. Her sisters. They were still very close, and saw each other daily, but now Piper knew that their was nothing to stop her sisters from living their own lives, away from her. It was something Piper feared.

She loved her own husband, Leo, and their two boys with every fibre of her being, but her sisters had always been there in her life, and they had been through so much together. She feared that she was being replaced. She feared that now both her sisters were married, living away from the manor, they would rather spend time with their husbands than with their sister. And what about when they had children of their own? Piper knew that her main fear was her sisters growing further away from her. She was scared. Scared, and deep down, she wanted her sisters all to herself. She knew it was normal for a big sister to feel protective of her younger siblings, but even Piper knew that she was going a bit too far.

"They wont need to know." Piper muttered to herself, deciding not to tell her sisters about her feelings. She didn't want to upset them, and more than anything she didn't want them to leave. She just wanted to spend quality time with her sisters, just them three. Was that too much to ask?

* * *

**Okay well i hope you liked that little bit about Piper there ^ =D I decided to give Piper some insecurity issues. Just like in Season 5x01 & 02, A Witch's Tail, Piper has fear over leaving her baby without a mother, this time Piper has fears that her sisters will grow apart from her, not wanting to spend as much time with her anymore.**


	5. Witch name is it?

**This one didnt take as long to write, so enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews and dont forget to continue review to let me know how you think =]**

* * *

Paige walked into south bay social services bright and early. She had a good feeling about the working day ahead of her and she wanted to make the most of her good was walking over to her office when she noticed her new supervisor, Mr. Bowen walking towards her.

"Paige!" he said when he saw her.

"Good morning." She said walking over to her desk and sitting down.

"As you may know, Leah has temporarily left her job on maternity leave, and so I am assigning you her case." He explained, referring to Paige's college who had just left the job due to her pregnancy. He loudly placed down a large folder containing relevant files.

Looking at the size of the folder placed in front of her, Paige's mood changed. She had only recently taken back her old job as a social worker and had forgotten how much dedication and time was involved. Nevertheless, Paige still enjoyed her job as social worker. It had been hard over the last six months, without all the demon fighting, and so Paige used her work to fill the empty gap where her charmed destiny had once been.

"Sure." She sighed. Paige Matthews. Witch, whitelighter, sister, aunt, new wife and now a working girl again.

" Leah was in the middle of a case." He explained in his deep masculine voice. "Adoptive parents needed for a young girl. It turns out that the girl has been missing for the past seven days, and so this case has been withheld until she has been found."

"Uh ok then." Paige asked concerned. "Boy, I hope she comes home. Not that she has a particular home to come to."

"Yeah, well her case file is here if you want to take a look, but you best get to work on your other cases." After Mr. Bowen had left, Paige was back to work. She turned on the computer, and while it started up she decided to look through the case file that Mr. Bowen had just given her.

Looking through the file, her attention was drawn to a small photograph of a teenage girl with long dark hair. After staring at the picture for a few moments, Paige realised where she thought she had seen the girl before. It looked exactly like the girl who had appeared in front of their house, claiming to have fallen of her bike the night before. The only difference was this girl on the photo looked a lot cleaner, healthier and did not have the red streaks in her hair.

Paige quickly stood up and walked over to Mr. Bowen.

"Excuse me." She said not waiting for a reply. "This photo, is this of the girl who you said was missing?" Paige handed the photo to her supervisor who examined it.

"Yes that's the one." He said handing it back to her. "Her name is Peyton, she has been living with her older sister as a temporary placement until she can find a permanent home." Paige stared back down at the picture, but it was something that Mr. Bowen had said that made her look up, confused.

"Peyton?" She asked, remembering that the girl had told them that her name was Harley. She was almost certain that this was the same girl.

"Yes. Excuse me." Her supervisor said before walking over to another colleague.

Walking back over to her desk, Paige realised that there was a bigger issue than just the girl's name. If this really was the same girl, it meant that the girl she had seen the night before was in fact a missing person. Paige knew that therefore if she thought that she may have spotted a missing person, she should alert somebody.

Paige looked through the case file and read that the girl's full name was Peyton Harley. _So she used her last name. Clever. _Paige raised an eyebrow. _She obviously didn't want us to realise that she was missing. _So now Paige knew why the girl had given a false name and did not let Piper drive her home. But something still didn't fit. What about the whole magic thing she did with her arm? And what a coincidence it was that the girl had ended up on the Halliwell's doorstep, of all people.

Paige looked over to make sure that nobody was looking, and quickly slipped the girl's case file into her bag. She didn't want to alert anybody about her seeing the missing girl until she could figure the whole thing out. Especially if there was magic involved. Getting up from her desk, Paige noticed her assistant, Katrina, walking over to take her lunch order.

"Hi Paige, can I take your lunch order?" She smiled.

"Sorry Kat, not today I gotta' go." Paige rushed past her assistant, hoping that her supervisor would not notice her.

"Paige?" She head him shout. Too late.

"Look I gotta go, sorry about this but its important." She explained, dashing away from him and out of the room.

"Wait, Paige!" He shouted again, but this time she was already gone. Standing in the corridor, Paige reached for her cell phone and dialled Phoebe's number. This was a mystery she was going to solve, she was determined.

* * *

**Sorry its a little short. Im going to start the next chapter right away! So hopefully it wont take as long =]**


	6. A swirl of blue and white lights

**This continues straight after the last chapter. Please read and review, what do you think? =]**

All around was the sound of office phones ringing. Phoebe sat in her office at the Bay Mirror, answering her 'Ask Phoebe' letters. She sighed as she read the next letter that appeared on her computer screen.

_Dear Phoebe, __My husband goes to work all day and so I am left at home on my own. When he returns, his phone is constantly ringing due to his work and I feel like I am not spending any time with him anymore. Is his work really more important than me? Please help. __Emily._

Phoebe thought back to the days when she let her own work take over her life, especially her life as a Charmed one. And now she was happily married, having finally found love herself, she was dedicating her work to help others find love too.

"Dear Emily." She said out loud as she typed the words onto her computer screen. She was soon interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" Phoebe answered in a cheery tone.

"Phoebe, oh my god." Paige replied, and by sound of her voice, Phoebe could tell that her little sister was shocked yet slightly excited.

"Yes I know I'm a legend" Phoebe joked. "What's up?"

"That girl, that kid we saw last night." Paige spoke slowly. "I think…I think she's a missing person." Phoebe listened to Paige explain.

"Really?" Phoebe asked, curious. "Why do you think that?"

"I had a case." Paige replied quickly. "And it was to find adoptive parents for this kid. But the kid is missing, and when I looked at the photograph I could swear it was the girl from last night and -" Phoebe listened very carefully as Paige was rambling very fast, like usual.

"Wait a second." Phoebe swung her chair around so her back was facing the computer. She had given up trying to concentrate on her letters when Paige was on the phone. "Are you saying that she's run away because she is up for adoption?"

"Well not exactly." Paige had not thought about the possibility that the girl had run away because she was up for adoption. "Maybe, I don't know. I don't even know why she is up for adoption, I haven't had time to read through her case file yet.

"Okay, but you are sure that it's the girl from last night?" Phoebe asked, grabbing a pen and chewing the end.

"I'm almost certain. But I slipped the picture and the files into my bag so you can take a look." Paige answered.

"Well I guess it explains why she looked like a drown rat when we found her." Phoebe replied. "And why she wouldn't let Piper call her parents."

"Exactly" Paige simply said on the other end of the line. "But on the file it says her name is Peyton Harley, yet she told us her name was Harley."

"She doesn't want to be found then. Paige you need to tell them that you have spotted her! She obviously hasn't been kidnapped, she's simply ran away, and who knows what trouble she can get into especially if she is depressed over being in care."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Phoebe." Paige replied. "What about that whole little magic trick she performed last night." Paige raised her eyebrows at the phone.

"Yeah that was strange." Phoebe replied. "But I still don't think it's a very good idea to not do anything about the fact that she is out on the streets alone."

"Then what do you propose I do?" Paige asked, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She felt like a let down. The youngest and the most immature. Almost everything she did, she felt her sisters didn't trust her, or they knew better.

"There is a young girl, a possibility that she is a witch, she is my case, also a missing person and she just happened to appear outside our house last night? I think this is something we need to look into."

"Fine Paige, what do you suggest?" Phoebe sighed, deciding to give her little sister a chance.

"I suggest that we go back at the manor and sort this whole thing out." Paige nodded as she spoke, happy that her sister was giving her a chance.

"I cant." Phoebe replied. "I'm at work."

"Not for long." Paige hung up the phone looked around to make sure that nobody was about. When the coast was clear, Paige allowed herself to disappear within a circle of blue and white lights.

"Paige? Paige?" Phoebe repeated into the phone when the line went dead. She spun her chair around and jumped at the sight of her sister orbing into her office. "Paige! Exposure?"

"Yeah, Yeah." Paige rolled her eyes at hearing her big sister tell her off. "Now I believe you need a one way ticket to the manor?" Paige smiled. Phoebe laughed at her sister but then returned to being serious.

"Paige, I'm working." Phoebe returned to face her computer screen.

"Aw Phoebe, take your work home. Think about the little girl. All on her own, probably confused and scared about her new powers." Paige went on, trying to pull on her sister's heart strings.

"All right, all right." Phoebe playfully tapped Paige's shoulder. "But we don't even know for sure if she even has powers."

Phoebe got up and poked her head around her office door.

"Elise?" Phoebe called to her middle-aged boss. "Do you mind if I take my work home? I have a family emergency."

Elise raised her eye-brows at the brunette.

"I thought all your family emergencies were over now?"

Elise had never known why Phoebe had always had to leave work due to so many family emergencies, but she had noticed that they had become less frequent over the last six months. The reality was that Phoebe's family emergencies were demons she had to vanquish, and now she no longer had to fight demons.

"Well just one more." Phoebe protested. Elise noticed Paige standing behind Phoebe.

"How did? Oh never mind." Elise shook her head. Paige gave her a smile that a child would usually give when they are up to no good. "Fine."

"Thank you!" Phoebe smiled closing her office door behind Elise.

Looking around to make sure that nobody could see, Phoebe held Paige's hand and together they orbed out in a swirl of blue and white lights.

* * *

**Well there it is. Dont forget to review so i know if you like it. If you like it, i will update very soon! Also, do you think the chapters should be longer or are you ok with how they are?**

* * *


	7. Headaches

**Sorry for the wait but here it is. A little short this time but there was not much else to include. Thanks for the reviews =].**

* * *

Piper was in the kitchen spreading peanut butter onto a slice of bread. Wyatt was sitting at the kitchen table watching her.

"Wyatt honey, what flavour juice do you want, orange or apple?" Piper asked her three year old son as she made his lunch.

"Orange." He responded. Piper raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you say?" She felt it was very important to teach her boys manners.

"Please." He looked up at her and smiled. Piper walked over to the fridge and took out a carton of orange juice. Turning around she jumped at the sight of her two younger sisters orbing in right in front if her.

"Oh!" She said, startled. "I wish you wouldn't do that. Aren't you two supposed to be at work?"

"That's what I thought, but Paige didn't think so." Phoebe smiled at Paige. Piper gave Paige a questioning look.

"Well I was at work today and I found some interesting information." Paige said playfully.

"And?" Piper asked whilst placing Wyatt's orange juice and sandwich in front of him.

"Thank you." Wyatt said to Piper, who smiled at him.

"You know that kid who we helped yesterday?" Paige asked.

"Oh Harley?" Piper replied.

"Actually its Peyton." Paige responded, glancing at Phoebe.

"What?" Piper asked, looking at both of her sisters, very confused.

"Paige believes that she a missing girl, whose real name is Peyton." Phoebe responded.

"What?" Piper asked again.

"Look." Paige said, pulling out of her bag the photograph of the girl. "Who is this?" Piper and Phoebe both looked at the photograph and then looked up and Paige.

"Oh I see." Piper answered. "That looks like the girl from last night."

"Yes." Paige replied. "And it says here that her fist name is Peyton and her last name is Harley, and she has been missing for seven days."

"Peyton?" Piper asked. "She told me her name was Harley."

"Exactly!" Paige cried, getting a little frustrated. "Because she didn't want us to recognise her as a missing girl!."

"And how is this relevant to your work?" Piper asked Paige.

"She is up for adoption." Paige replied. Paige started to read a sheet of paper that had a lot of writing on it. "It says here that her parents died in a car crash two months ago, and she has been living with her older sister in North Beach until she is placed in a permanent home." Paige suddenly went quite. She knew exactly what this kid was going through. She herself had lost both her parents in a car crash when she was younger. Of course they were not her biological parents, but they were the parents that had brought Paige up for all of those years, until she found her sisters.

"Poor kid." Phoebe said, sitting down next to Wyatt.

"Why cant she just stay with her sister?" Piper asked, shocked at the thought that this girl's own sister may not want her. She couldn't imagine what would have happened to herself and Phoebe, when her mother died if her older sister Prue and her grandmother had not been there.

"It doesn't say." Paige responded.

"We need to find out if she really is a witch." Phoebe explained. "And if so, whether she actually knows it."

"I have a headache." Piper complained, rubbing her head.

"Oh dear." Phoebe cooed getting up and walking over to Piper. "We cant have anything happening to the mother of my unborn niece." Phoebe hugged Piper, bent down and started to kiss Piper's stomach.

"Get off!" Piper yelled, yet only playfully. She remembered oh too well how when she was pregnant with Wyatt and Chris, people, especially Phoebe, seemed to kiss and touch her stomach like it was some public monument.

"So," Paige clapped her hands together. "How are we going to find out if she is a witch?"

"If she is a witch, there is a pretty good chance that her parents were too, and her sister." Phoebe said, pulling away from Piper, who was getting ready to strangle her if she placed one more kiss on her stomach.

"Maybe if we go find her sister and talk to her, we can subtly try and get some information out of her." Piper said, grabbing Wyatt's empty glass or orange juice. "Does it mention where her sister lives?" Paige scanned through the files again.

"Nope. It just says that she resides in North Beach, San Francisco." Paige sighed, looking up.

"Well that narrows it down." Phoebe said. "She could be anywhere in the whole neighbourhood!"

"Maybe there's another way." Paige said thoughtfully. "Like scrying! If she really is a witch"

"Too bad we have nothing to scry with." Piper smiled sarcastically at her youngest sister. Paige bit her bottom lip and sighed. She felt defeated again. She looked outside of the kitchen window when something hit her.

"The bike!" Paige cried.

"Bike? What bike?" Piper looked at Phoebe to see if she was getting any of this.

"The bike that Peyton was riding when we found her last night!" Paige said now smiling, happy that she had thought of the idea.

"Good girl!." Phoebe said, smiling at her little sister. "But do you really think we could scry with a bike?"

"I don't know, its worth a shot." Paige replied, walking out of the room with her two sisters following her.

"It might not work anyway if she is a new witch. Even if it does work, it'll only lead us to Peyton, not to her sister." Piper warned as she opened the front door and the three of them stepped outside.

"Even better then!" Paige said. "Maybe we could convince her to come home. Hey there it is!" The three sisters walked over to the squashed bicycle that was lying outside their house. As the three sisters bent down to pick up the bike, Phoebe suddenly gasped.

_In a vision of black and white, Phoebe could see Peyton sitting in a bench in a town square in the middle of the city. Two older teenage boys were standing in front of her, pointing and laughing. Suddenly a rage of anger appeared on her face and as she brought her arm to her head, she sent a nearby lunch table flying into the air and crashing on top of one of the boys. As people rushed over to him, his arm flopped down, lifeless._

Suddenly Phoebe opened her eyes to see both her sisters staring at her.

"Did you just have a premonition?" Piper asked her sister, concerned. Phoebe nodded, gasping for breath.

"She's powerful alright." Phoebe said, a look of panic on her face.

"What did you see? What happened?" Paige quickly asked her sister. After finally catching her breath, Phoebe looked directly at her sisters.

"I saw Peyton." Phoebe replied. "I saw her kill a boy."

* * *

**Dum Dum Dum...Dont forget to review ;)**


End file.
